


One Dark and Stormy Night

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Bingo Card 1, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Miranda arrives home late from work one stormy evening to find Andrea comforting the girls with a bedtime story.





	One Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 1: bedtime story

Rain crashed harsh against the glass of Miranda’s car, thunder booming over head one particularly dreary New York evening. Miranda paid no mind to things like forecasts—she had people for that. Emily and Emily. 

Of course, even after almost an entire year of no longer being Miranda’s assistant, it was Andrea who’d slipped a stylish grey-black Coach umbrella into Miranda’s bag that morning.

Roy carefully navigated their way to the townhouse at the most glacial pace, traffic growing as unbearable as the roar of the storm outside. She was late enough as it was, getting home and now she would be even later. The prospect of seeing her daughters before bed was nonexistent now. 

She was always late getting home, but now there was Andrea. The young brunette somehow managed to simultaneously make Miranda’s late nights easier to bear and a greater burden. The girls did not resent their mother’s working hours quite so much now that Andrea was in the picture. She kept her hours at The Mirror such that she would be home when they arrived from school, and she herself had such an understanding attitude about Miranda’s hours set the tone for her girls—understanding from Andrea replaced the resentment placed in her household by her husbands. Easier to bear. 

But late hours meant not only did Miranda scarcely see her girls, she did not get to see Andrea as much as she very much would like to. The idea that Andrea was at home waiting for her, might fall asleep without getting a chance to so much as greet her, raised a level of resentment in Miranda at the hours she worked. A greater burden. Never had Miranda had such a relationship that she actually wished to wrap things up at work as soon as possible to get home to her beloved. If anything, the prospect of even a second in Stephen’s waking presence had Miranda seeking anything that might drag out the end of her work days. 

A sigh of relief rose from her chest as Roy finally pulled over in front of the town house. 11:03pm. Andrea may well still be awake, but it was well past the girls’ bedtime. She hurried inside and made her way to their bedroom to find it sans Andrea—not in the bedroom, no light on in their master bath.

A sort of panic flitted through her as she tried to think—had Andrea said she’d be out that evening? Surely, she’d have let Miranda know. She wouldn’t have left the girls unattended, and Cara wasn’t downstairs, and Andrea’s work bag had been sitting at the kitchen counter.

A crash of thunder shook her home and sent twin shrieks from the girls’ room.

Miranda found their bedroom door open and inside, Andrea was sitting in Cassidy’s bed with both girls nestled against her, the nightlight providing enough light for Andrea to read by apparently, she had one of the girl’s old story books in hand.

“…the brave Knight raced up the tower stairs. The dragon roared in anger and shook the tower with its cries.”

“Mom!”

Cassidy was the first to realize Miranda was home and standing in the doorway to their room, listening as Andrea read to her daughters from books she hadn’t touched in ages. They were too old for bedtime stories they’d insisted a few years ago.

Miranda came and sat at the end of the bed, “Hello Bobbseys, Andrea,” she made a show of checking her watch, “Rather late for bedtime stories don’t you think?”

“We couldn’t sleep,” Caroline said.

“Yeah the storm woke us up,” said Cassidy.

“Andy got scared and came to sit with us,” Caroline finished.

“Storm's pretty bad,” Andy said, “and the girls are on a two-hour delay tomorrow so, I figured there wasn’t any harm in letting a bedtime story pass the time.”

Pass the time. Comfort the girls. They were old enough now she could have sent them to bed with reassurances that the storm would pass and they would have soldiered on to sleep. 

But bed time stories served another purpose—to keep them awake long enough for Miranda to see them at the end of a hard day.

“I see,” Miranda said. “Very well, Andrea, regale us with the brave Knight’s rescue of his lady love.”

“Um, excuse me, but Knight is a gender-neutral term, Miranda,” Andrea sassed, “She could be a lady knight.”

“Yeah! She’s a lady knight!” Caroline enthused. 

“It’s 2007 mom, in this household the knights are women, they slay dragons and save the princesses,” Cassidy said.

“My apologies, Andrea, continue if you would,” Miranda prompted, amused.

And so, Andrea did. The storm passed by unnoticed as the Priestley women listened to Andrea Sachs’s narration of the lady knight who did indeed slay the dragon and save the princess. 


End file.
